


Demonstrate It

by ymirswhore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT smut, Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Bondage, Bottom Mikasa Ackerman, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hot Lesbian Action, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Oral, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, No Angst, No Lesbians Die, Non-Canon Lesbian, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Annie Leonhart, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, attack on titan smut, boobs, finger licking, lesbian smut, mikannie - Freeform, mikannie smut, mikasa ackerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirswhore/pseuds/ymirswhore
Summary: hot lesbian action. need i say more?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Demonstrate It

Mikasa walked down the lengthy hall. She was on her way to Annie's room; Hitch was out with Marlo, and Sasha was hanging out with Jean and Connie, so when Mikasa asked Annie if she wanted to hang out tonight, she agreed. With a bit of convincing that is.

As she made her way towards the blondes room her mind drifted to thoughts of what they'd do. She hadn't thought it through, at all. She simply figured that since neither of them had anything to do tonight they could hang out, and now that it was happening she was completely at lost as for what to do.

Upon knocking and opening the door after hearing a muffled, 'come in' voice from the other side of the door she saw Annie cross legged on her bed, pouring two glasses of alcohol.

"Didn't know we were gonna be drinking tonight." Mikasa stated, amusement laced with her words. "Hm, didn't know you had something else in mind." Annie replied in her usual monotone voice, "Fair." The raven haired girl shrugged and took a seat next to the blonde, the bed creaking as she did so.

Annie tipped the full cup to Mikasa, Mikasa taking it from her hand and gulping a bit down as Annie watched in amusement. "What?" She quirked and eyebrow, "Nothing. Didn't really expect you to be the type to drink." Annie replied. "Is that why you had the idea of drinking? Trying to get rid of me already, Annie?" The ravenette retorted, earning a small chuckle from the blonde as she gulped down about half of her drink.

"Maybe so." She smirked, "But besides that. Why'd you even want to hang out with me?" She questioned, Mikasa rolling her eyes before responding, "Sasha was busy with Connie and Jean and I figured you weren't doing much tonight saying that you don't have many friends anyways, so I asked to hang out." Annie rolled her eyes at the comment of her not having many friends.

"Whatever." She laughed a bit, refilling her cup as Mikasa downed the rest of hers and tilted her cup towards the smaller girl, silently asking for more; Annie happily pouring the sour tasting fluid into the other girls cup.

"So tell me, just what are you and Eren?" Annie smirked, taking a small sip from her cup while Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Family." She huffed, pulling her scarf up in attempts to hide her flushed face, though Annie couldn't tell if it was from the Alcohol or the mention of the titan-shifting boy.

"But, what about you and Bertholdt?" Mikasa smirked at her, Annie's sly grin from before now fading into an annoyed expression. "Feelings not mutual. Not at all." She retorted with a small laugh, Mikasa joining in with the laughing.

The two girls continued on talking about random nonsense, Mikasa convincing Annie to teach her her all so famous move during training the next day, and Annie continuing to tease the taller girl about her relations with Eren.

"Ok ok ok, so. Have you and Eren... No! Annie I already told you we've never done anything like that before...and never will for that matter." Mikasa cut the blonde off. She was now on her tenth cup, Annie being on her eleventh. The two's faces were flushed bright pink, laughs and thuds could be heard from the room if anybody were to walk by.

"Psh. How boring." Annie commented, "Well have you ever done anything like that?" Mikasa wiggles her eyebrows, a cocky look on her face. "As a matter of fact, I have." The blonde smirked, crossing her arms over her chest while Mikasa interrogated her.

"Who was it? Was it Reiner? Bertholdt?" She inquired, Annie shaking her head with a proud smile before answering her, "Who said it was a guy? My taste is far too elite for the likes of a man." She laughed, Mikasa gaping at her. Two girls isn't something new to her. I mean, have you seen Ymir and Krista? But she didn't think Annie would be into girls.

"What? Is it really that surprising?" Annie rolled her eyes, taking a long sip of her beverage before throwing the empty cup to the hard wooded floor. "What's it like? Like being with a girl?" Mikasa asked, and just as Annie was about to respond, Mikasa interrupted her, "Wait. Who was it?" She asked, Annie sighing in annoyance.

"Just keep your mouth shut about all of this." Annie told her, the ravenette nodding eagerly in response. "It's fucking amazing. I mean, I've never exactly been with guy...not that I plan onto, but fuck was it the best feeling ever." Annie gushed, Mikasa was slightly taken aback by the way Annie spoke, saying so because she'd never seen Annie in such a way. "But who?" Mikasa pushed, "Hitch, and fuck is she good with her tongue." Annie replied.

Mikasa's face was now redder and hotter than it previously was. Hearing Annie talk about her experience so greatly made the taller girl want to try it out as well.

"How about you stop talking about it and just demonstrate?" Mikasa suggested, her eyes going wider than ever in realization as to what she'd just said.

Annie looked at her in shock, that quickly fading into a mixture of amusement and lust.

Mikasa was just about to apologize when Annie's lips smashed against her own. It was a small kiss, that turned into another, and then another, and another when Mikasa realized just how much she liked the feeling of Annie's lips against her own.

Mikasa pressed their lips together once again, keeping them locked in a passionate, wet, sloppy kiss as she pushed the blonde onto her back. Annie's legs spread as the two separated, heavy pants emitted from their mouths before Annie swiftly flipped them to where she was now on top, Mikasa on the bottom.

"You said you wanted me to demonstrate, right?" Annie husked, the ravenette nodding in response, "Words, Mikasa." She breathed out, "Yes. Fuck, yes Annie." Mikasa panted, reaching her hand to grasp onto the blonde, being stopped by the smaller girl grasping her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"Give me that stupid scarf." Annie growled before yanking the red fabric from the other girls neck and binding her hands together before tying the rest to the bed.

"Tell me exactly what, and how you want it." The blonde smirked against the ravenettes neck before licking a lengthy stripe against it. "Sh-shit." Mikasa stuttered, bucking her hips at the new feeling. "Tell me, Mikasa." Annie hummed, licking the outer edges of her ear.

"T-touch me." The ravenette breathed, struggling against the scarf around her wrists, face flushing even more due to the embarrassment of having to tell Annie what she wanted.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That won't do, Mika. Tell me exactly how you want it." Annie growled, harshly shoving her knee in between the girls legs, moving in slow, teasing circles.

"Rough! Fuck, I want you to show me what Hitch did to you, but bett-er! Fuck! Please, Annie!" Mikasa whined and begged, slightly taking Annie by surprise before she regained her composure and smirked, "Good girl." She replied, Mikasa clenching her thighs around the blondes knee with a whine.

Annie started placing wet, sloppy kissed down her jaw and neck, ripping off her white button up and grabbing her left breast, "I'm gonna make you forget your about your whole little obsession with that stupid Eren prick." Annie growled before ripping the girls beige colored bra off and latching her lips onto her right nipple while she kneaded her left with her free hand.

Mikasa moaned and squirmed under the blonde, "Quit moving so damn much." Annie grumbled, releasing Mikasa's, now swollen, pink nipple from her mouth with a pop.

"Annie, please." Mikasa begged. In all honesty, Annie loved the control she had over the dark haired girl, though she couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like if her and Mikasa were to switch positions.

She then proceeded to kiss down the girls exposed, toned torso, down to the waistband of her pants.

She slipped her fingers through them and into her panties, just above where Mikasa needed her the most, which, of course, caused the girl to beg and moan for more.

Annie let out a long breath, the feeling of her own wetness filling her underwear as well as the overwhelming heat of her and Mikasa's body putting her into a bliss.

She tore off the girls pants, now leaving her in just her underwear before taking off her own shirt and shimmying out of her pants, tossing each article of clothing to a random corner of the room before unclipping her bra and sitting there for a mere three seconds to let Mikasa take the sight in before she went back down, blowing hot breath over Mikasa pulsating clit and running her hands over the girls creamy thighs and up her curves, groping her boobs as she slowly pulled her underwear down with her teeth; her bright blue eyes never leaving Mikasa's stormy grey ones as she did.

Annie immediately latched her lips onto Mikasa's clit, sucking violently as Mikasa moaned out incoherent words.

"Annie! Fuck Annie!" She yelled, bucking her hips harshly whilst Annie teased her entrance with her right index finger, her other hand occupied with keeping Mikasa's hips on the bed.

"M-Mor- Oh! Annie Annie Annie!" Mikasa shouted, arching her back off the bed as Annie inserted her finger, the silver ring that resides on said finger rubbing against her inner walls, adding all the more pleasure.

Annie removed her lips from Mikasa's rock hard clit, and inserted another finger as she trailed wet kisses along her toned body, stopping where she was face to face with the ravenette who has her eyes sealed shut as she continuously moaned and whimpered at every touch she received.

"Look me in the eyes when I'm fucking you, Mikasa." Annie growled, wrapping her left hand around the girls throat as she slowly peeled her eyes open, revealing a lusty gaze. "Good. Just like that. Eyes on me, and don't take them off of me." The blonde husked out with a sly smirk as she tightened and loosened her grip repeatedly on the girls throat.

Mikasa whined out, her legs shaking more as she clenched around Annie's fingers, and to her displeasure, Annie removed the two fingers causing her to whimper and groan.

"Lick. But only the back side" Annie stated, holding the two fingers in front of her. Mikasa slowly leaned her head in to lick the said fingers, but to her surprise Annie did as well.

The two kept eye contact as they both licked each side of the blondes fingers, slowly moving from her knuckles to the very tips of her fingers in synch.

Annie then slid them past the ravenettes pink, plump lips, ordering her to suck on them. Which, of course, she did.

"You'll do practically do anything that I tell you, huh? Just how desperate are you, Mikasa?" Annie's voice dropped into a low whisper at the end of her sentence, Mikasa moaning around her fingers as she bucked her hips towards the blonde.

"What would you do if Hitch walked in right now, hm? Or what if it were your room, and Sasha walked in? Would you ask them to join, Mikasa?" Annie taunted, spreading her fingers in a scissoring motion inside the girls mouth.

She loved this. Both of them did.

"Well? Would you share these moments with other people, or have you realized that you're entirely mine?" Annie grinned, enjoying the way Mikasa squirmed under her, "N-no! Just you, Annie." Mikasa breathed out as Annie removed her fingers from her mouth. "Good. Now, I hope you don't mind that I'll be teaching you that move some other time, saying that you won't be able to walk tomorrow." She smirked, slipping of her panties and tossing them across the room.

Mikasa's chest heaved up and down as she looked at Annie curiously while she lifted her legs, the blondes clit now hovering over the Mikasa's before slamming herself onto her, each of the girls letting out loud moans as she rocked back and forth, Mikasa bucking her hips as she pulled against her scarf, the only thing restraining her from intensifying the pleasure.

Annie groaned and leaned over to undo the scarf. The two girls breasts rubbing against each other as Mikasa threw her head back in pure bliss.

As soon as Annie finished untying her, Mikasa immediately latched her hands on the blondes ass, grinding her against herself.

The room was filled with loud moans and the slight creak of Annie's bed as they continued to fuck each other relentlessly.

"Shit! A-Annie I'm gonna- fuck. me too Mikasa, shit!" They moaned and groaned, "Annie!" Mikasa shouted, releasing her fluids all over Annie as Annie released all over her, panting before collapsing on top of the dark haired girl and rolling next to her.

"That was...amazing." Annie finished Mikasa's sentence.

"This isn't just a one time thing, is it?" Mikasa questioned after a few minutes passed of the two catching their breaths, "Not unless you want it to be." Annie smirked as she cocked an eyebrow in the ravenettes direction. "Good." Mikasa sighed before rolling on her side and lying on Annie's bare chest.

"Spending the night here?" The blonde questioned, "You really did mean it when you said I wouldn't be able to walk." Mikasa muttered causing Annie to laugh before they both drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really post on ao3, so sorry if this is shitty.


End file.
